


I'm a potato

by qrowrito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: Steven is a potato. I'm testing something.Edit: it didn't work and I'm so sorry for this.Edit 2: I don't know how to do HTML stuff please help me.Edit 3: I got it to work. This has been an adventure. Thus concludes the saga of Peri trying to figure out how to use technology.





	

**IM A POTATO.** said Steven, as he sat on the floor in the living room, completely naked. Pearl sighed and turned around. Maybe if she went back in the temple she could unsee that and start the day over. Oh boy. 


End file.
